


Carpe Diem

by writingpenguin



Series: Frosted Glass [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, One-Shot, Other, Sibling Love, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingpenguin/pseuds/writingpenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life isn't fair. It never was supposed to be. It was just supposed to give you lemons and you were supposed to make the lemonade. "If you could promise me one thing that you could give me before I die, would you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carpe Diem

###  _**Carpe Diem** _

_"Dost thou love life? Then do not squander time, for that's the stuff life is made of." ― Benjamin Franklin_

\-----

_Life isn't fair. It never was supposed to be. It was supposed to give lemons and it would be entirely up to you to make some lemonade. And sometimes, that was okay. Because sometimes, lemonade could be sweet and delicious and just worth what you've been through. But there are times (even though you've tried so hard, worked out your tears and blood, and gave your all) when the lemonade turns sour. And you just want to cry and think about why you deserve this and why is this happening, because **It. Isn't. Fair.**_

\-----

_**This isn't fair** _

\-----

Soft beams of moonlight joined the twinkling shimmers of starlight as they gently lit up the small town. The winds silently swayed the trees, bringing in the expected cold chill with them. Burgess was the same as ever that evening, the golden sands of dreams lulling the content children to sleep. To whoever is watching the moment, it would seem to be a normal night. In fact, it was a normal night. It was supposed to be a normal night.

It was supposed to be a normal night. He was just supposed to have a chat with Jamie. He was just supposed to visit the kid now that winter's initial approaches had finally arrived. He was just supposed to have some fun and see the boy laugh while his little sister would giggle at the side; watching the little tricks that he had come up for them. He was not supposed to see that same boy lying on a hospital bed, falling ill to some incurable illness, while straining to form some sort of a semblance of a smile at the sight of his favorite guardian, _**because this was not happening.**_

_"Jack?"_

And with that hoarse whisper of a familiar voice, Jack watched as little Jamie (who has been his believer for just a little over two short years) weakly sat up, trying to suppress the shivers racking up his frail body from the chill that he would normally welcome and celebrate. Distraught and alarmed at the situation, Jack unconsciously stepped backwards, as if a few steps away would change the lowering temperature of the room and bring some level of warmth for the boy.

\-----

**_But it never was supposed to be_ **

\-----

_"Jamie, wha- how did- how can this- why?"_

And it was as if he had lost all control of his vocal cords, because the words just slipped out in an incoherent mess that reflected the jumbled thoughts scattered in his mind as a result of the sheer wrongness of the situation. Because this had to be a nightmare and his first believer was not dying and Pitch had to be fooling around with his head.

But then, sick as he was, Jamie could only offer a grimace-like smile and explain about the sudden discovery of the disease some time during the past year. And with the resigned tone that he had used, it was all Jack could do to numbly listen.

\-----

**_It was just supposed to give you lemons_ **

\-----

Maybe it was because it was suddenly too quiet, and because Jack couldn't stand the stretched silence, but he then voiced out the one thing that had been plaguing his mind in one of the softest of whispers.

_"How long?"_

Jack's eyes darkened as Jamie merely shook his head, refusing to answer the question; instead matching it with his own, while bearing a small glint of excitement in his eyes.

_"If you could promise me one thing that you could give me before I die, would you?"_

The question resounded in the room born from nothing but a tone of nonchalance on Jamie's part. It was as if he could be talking about ice cream flavors or the weather. For a moment, Jack nearly refused, because there was still some part of him that was protesting, _**that no, Jamie, you aren't going to die.**_ But then, beyond the spark of joy that lit up at the sight of him, Jack could see the lingering tiredness and pain in the child's slumped posture and weary actions.

And of course, all thoughts of refusing came to a halt as reality slapped him in the face and drenched him in ice-cold water. The realization that he would be soon losing Jamie was almost too much to bear, and the only thing that kept him from breaking down was the sole presence of the kid himself. If there were one thing that Jack planned on doing, then it would be to fulfill that last wish of his first believer no matter what it took, just as long as he would be happy. It was the least he could do for him. With that resolve in mind, he nodded, willing to acquiesce to anything that would be asked.

_"Jack, will you take me ice skating?"_

And at that moment, Jack just stared. He had never told anyone about his little sister. He had never told anyone how he died, and no one bothered to ask why. That was the way he wanted to keep things. However, looking at the sudden eagerness at the child's eyes made him almost consider it. Almost. But then he remembered Rosie and that choking feeling of fear as the cold swallowed him. Still…Jamie was just so adamant about going skating despite his condition and no matter what Jack would say, he would just insistently protest that _'you promised',_ say that it was all right and that _yes, he was sure he was up for it._

But Jack was scared. It was bad enough that he himself was in the room, making the room a whole lot colder than it should be, but if Jamie were to go out in his current state…

_"Jamie…"_

_"I don't want to live the last of my days wasting here, Jack. There's no point in just lying around here, waiting to die."_

\-----

**_And you were supposed to make the lemonade_ **

\-----

Laughter echoed throughout the forests of Burgess, as Jamie grinned and skated with his best friend, never having looked so alive, never having felt so alive before. His eyes shone bright with glee and carefree enthusiasm as he danced and pirouetted across the ice, always under the watchful gaze of his guardian.

He was happy.

Jack gave a cautious smile at Jamie's exuberance, wishing with all the world that things could just be like this – when all that matters is simply having fun, living life and giving a little laugh.

But unfortunately, the shadows always followed the light. And as Jack stood terrified, that small perfect moment was shattered as the formerly laughing boy fell to his knees trembling and coughing uncontrollably, specks of blood dripping onto his already shaking hand.

\-----

**_But sometimes, that was okay_ **

\-----

Jamie was tired. He winced as his labored breathing turned into wheezes, leaving him gasping for breath. The night's activity had exhausted him to the bone. But as Jack gently laid him on the soft sheets of the hospital bed, he remembered the freedom and fun in the depths of his memories, he decided that it was worth it and he loved every single moment of it.

_"Jack?"_

The emotionally worn guardian raised his head in affirmation as he forced a weary smile unto his face. He almost couldn't bring himself to look at the sick child, because what was he thinking? He just made things worse and he couldn't believe that he just did that. And as his troubled thoughts rambled on, he felt a warm comforting hand reach for his.

_"Yes, Jamie?"_

_"That was fun."_

Jack offered a sad, but genuine smile at the thoughtful comment.

_"I know."_

\-----

**_Because sometimes,_ **

\-----

The days passed by with careful indulgences and soft chuckles.

And Jamie was content.

Because it was okay.

They had ice dances and snow days and their creations of snow armies, with their faces grinning, their skin chilled with the cold and they're stomachs aching from laughter.

They were okay.

\-----

**_The lemonade was sweet_ **

\-----

As Jamie rested his head and closed his eyes, the most precious memories surged into him, filling his mind of the happy times and the sad. And in the most serene of expressions, he found himself smiling, because despite this, he knew that it wouldn't matter if he were dying. With his best friend at his side, it was okay. He wouldn't dare trade this moment for the world. So remembering the day when it all started, his final words came with a weak and breathless gasp.

_"Thank you, Jack."_

\-----

**_And what sweet lemonade it was_ **

\-----

_Several years later, a young girl had stumbled across a withered tombstone. And maybe, it was because there was a tinge of bittersweet melancholy in the air that she didn't understand, or maybe because there was something magical around it, but she found herself drawn to it. And as she brushed the weeds aside, she made out the faded name engraved within the stone._

_Frowning curiously, she found herself calling her best friend._

_"Jack! What's this?"_

_Raising a brow, the pale teen gazed at what she was pointing at and wistfully smiled at the memory._

_"Jack?"_

_Placing a gentle hand on the tombstone, he turned back to the inquisitive child._

_"That was a friend, Rosie."_

_Carefully guiding her away, he took one last glance at the words inscribed below the engraved name._

_**I believe** _


End file.
